Isle of Man / Manx
|| Author Note: Don't change anything on this page without my permission. || Gillian A Kirkland, otherwise known as the Isle of Man or Manx for short. She physically resembles Fem! England except with a few more curves than her. Gillian can be quite vain, rude and possessive over anyone she fancies which leads to her lacking in friends. The Isle of Man is a small island between England and Ireland which is neither part of the United Kingdom, the British Empire nor the Commonwealth. A pet peeve of hers is people questioning her gender when she represents the Isle of /Man/. This feisty young female is the only Kirkland whose magic works all the time and whose cooking puts a slight positive outlook for those who think that the Kirkland Family can't cook otherwise. Family Relations Her mother is Britannia, Ancient Britain, like the rest of the UK children. Her father happens to be Scandinava, making her related to the Nordics. The evidence for Scandinavian in her heritage is that the Vikings essentially modernised the Manxpeople when they invaded in late 8th century CE. Scandinavia is the Uncle of the Germanic children which means they are Manx's cousins. International Relationships Due to the Isle of Man being a British Crown Dependency, other countries have to seek permission from England for trade deals with Manx. The Isle of Man does not fit with United Nations specifications but however holds a certain position in the European Union. England is often the one to represent Manx at UN meetings. Friendships Manx is friends with Portugal, Prussia, America, Russia and her siblings. However, she is much closer to Prussia than anyone else as she grew up with him. The two have nicknames for each other: Lady Awesome and Sir Awesome respectively. It is also hinted that she is quite good friends with 2p America, 2p Romano and 2p England. Other Information Name: Gillian A Kirkland one knows what the A stands for except her. 2p Manx Name: Ainle Kirkland Age: "One never asks a lady what her age is, darling. However I will tell you that physically, I am 21" Physical Attributes- Bust: 36cm; Waist: 29cm; Hips: 36cm; Height: 5'6 Birthday: 5th July remember her birthday due to it being after Alfred's Language/s: Manx-Gaelic, English, Norwegian, French and German Country Specialties: Agriculture and Technology National Animal/s: Peregrine Falcon and Raven Native Animal/s: Loaghtan Sheep and Manx Cat Ruler/s: Celtic, Norwegian Scandinavian, English, Scottish the latter two for a few yearsand English. Possible Crush/es: Prussia and England War/s: 3 battles against Robert the Bruce, lost each time, and served as an internment camp during World Wars I and II. A Note from the Creator- Gillian may seem like a Mary-Sue kind of character but she really isn't, believe me on this. I hope that you enjoy her character as much as I enjoy role playing as her on Twitter. I know that I may get some negative feedback over this but I won't be offended. Also, this is my version of this character. If you would like to use her, please message me for permission. <3 EngManxRain97 Category:OC Category:Fanmade characters Category:Kirkland Category:Europe Category:British Isles Category:Female Countries Category:Female Characters Category:Mary Sue Category:Mary-sue